victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giovanni Lore
= What Outsiders Know (Lore x0) = * The Giovanni are both clan and family. They only Embrace members of their mortal family. * The clan has two interests: money and souls. * The Giovanni are politically independent, they do not interfere with Camarilla politics and they seem to avoid the Sabbat. * Giovanni practice necromancy. * The clan has a headquarters somewhere in Venice. * The Giovanni are the youngest clan, headed by an Ancient named Augustus Giovanni. = Giovanni Lore 1 = * The clan also Embraces from other mortal lines. Even if you are not a member of one of these major families, you know a few details about the Dunsirn, Milliners, and Pisanob. * The family, then called the Jovians, first came to prominence at the height of the Roman Empire. You are generally familiar with the historic fortunes and failings of the family. * The Jovians earned great wealth through money lending, merchant ventures, shipping and travel, and even some degree of artisanship. * Even as mortals, the family had a knack for necromancy. The Cappadocians sought out the Giovanni for the Embrace because of this. * August Giovanni diablerized Cappadocius in the Fifteenth Century to create the Giovanni clan. * The clan leadership operates out of a place called “the Mausoleum” in Venice. * Important decisions are made by the 'anziani', the elders of the clan. * Ancient, withered creatures called “Premascines” haunt the canals of Venice, practicing powerful necromantic rites. * The Promise of 1528 requires the Giovanni to avoid Kindred politics in exchange for the Camarilla not interfering with Giovanni matters. * You are familiar with common Giovanni practices including April 4 celebrations, the proxy kiss, and tithing. = Giovanni Lore 2 = * Even if you are not a member of one of these minor families, you know a few details about the Della Pasaglia, Ghiberti, Putanesca, and Rosselini. * The Giovanni family benefits from the patronage of 'Dis Pater', Roman god of the Underworld. * You are aware that Claudius diablerized Japheth and that the Giovanni hunted down and exterminated their parent clan, the Cappadocians. * At the time of their destruction, the Cappadocians had some plan to kill 'or diablerize' God. * You know that the Premascines are Cappadocian-Embraced family members that existed prior to the founding of the Giovanni clan. * There is a cult of very old, very powerful Giovanni known as the Harbingers of Skulls. They are hostile to the clan and allied with the Sabbat. They were all driven mad from vengefulness or neglect. * You’ve heard vague things about Khazar’s Diary and the debacle that led to the destruction of Claudius Giovanni. * You can distinguish between 'anziani prudente' and 'anziani appasionati'. * You know the general uses of the Necromantic paths practiced by the Giovanni, the Ash Path, Sepulchre Path, Path of Bones, and the Cenotaph Path, even if you do not practice them yourself. = Giovanni Lore 3 = * Even if you are not a member of one of these lesser families, you know a few details about the Beryn, Hidalgo, Li Weng, Rosselini, Rothstein, and St. Johns. * When the clan purged the Cappadocians, they also destroyed one of their bloodlines, the Lamia. * The Premascines are not all withered corpses or boogiemen hidden away in Venice. You have probably encountered even young Giovanni who spontaneously developed cadaverous features after the Embrace. * You know other theories of the Harbingers of Skulls, that they are surviving Cappadocians, tools of the Antediluvians, or ghosts given physical form. * You know about the Endless Night as a rumor and maybe a few of its details. = Giovanni Lore 4 = * You are aware that 'Dis Pater' is more than a Roman God. You know that this ancient wraith has great power in the Underworld and even on this side of the shroud. You might have personally felt its influence. * You know that the Promise of 1528 included tacit approval from the Camarilla to finish the destruction of the Cappadocians. * You know that Cappadocius himself assisted in destroying much of his clan at the Feast of Folly. * You have some inkling of the effects of the Necromantic paths not practiced by the Giovanni, the Mortuus Path and the Vitreous Path. = Giovanni Lore 5 = * You know that some Cappadocians escaped the Feast of Folly through the Underworld and are probably now the Harbingers of Skulls or somehow related to them. * You know exact details about the Endless Night, including the ritual of Khazar’s Diary, and you understand the clan’s degree of progress toward this goal. * You know of the existence and the nature of the True Vessel * You know details about the Conspiracy of Isaac, including rumors of the identities of those involved. * You might hold Giovanni secrets specific to Camarilla’s chronicle. Category:Clan Lore Category:Clan Lores